You Could Be the One
by KellyLovesR5
Summary: "Looking back now, I can thank Kelly for breaking my heart the way that she did back then, because that was how I became infinitely closer to Ross." Rosslington. Two-shot. Rated M for Mature! 571 views in one month! GAH I can't thank you all enough! And especially you, Nin930! Ily!
1. Chapter 1

**You Could Be the One**

**Part One - Ross' POV**

_Got you shooken, caught you looking. Now I've got my chance._

I plopped down onto the huge mattress and sighed into the open air. It was quiet; all of the band members had their own room to stay in. Mom had picked a grand hotel for us and had insisted that we all separate after being cramped together so long on the tour bus. I didn't mind the cramp. Being with all of them, it felt like home to me. Of course, the empty room was nice to have for a little while. Suddenly though, I heard a knock at the door.

I knew that it must be Ratliff. We had gotten here late and most of us had dragged off of the bus to collapse in our hotel rooms. Somehow, though, neither Ratliff nor I had seemed tired. I opened the door and smiled when I saw him standing there.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound overly comfortable. I saw that he was hanging his head, no doubt worried that he was bothering me by knocking so late. But, he didn't know that he could never bother me. "Hey," Ratliff answered. "Can I come in?" I nodded. "Of course." I turned and took a few steps away, letting him close the door behind himself. "Couldn't sleep," I asked. And I'd be lying if I said that I didn't smile when I felt my jeans tighten a good bit at his all too private presence.

"Yeah," he murmured and I climbed back into bed with him close behind me. Mom had been overly extravagant in her choosing, we had all agreed. My hotel room alone had a couch and a balcony, and the bed was wide enough to fit three sets of pillows. I leaned over on my right elbow and turned to look at him. "Do you want to talk or just go to sleep," I asked. He nodded and closed his eyes. "Doesn't matter," I heard him mumble. I reached over anyways and pulled the short lamp cord. "Light," I warned before the room went mostly dark. I turned and laid facing away from him, but after a short moment I could feel him cuddle up behind me. His arm draped over my waist and I smiled.

He laid his hand dangerously close to my growing erection and I quickly slid my arm over his. I slipped my fingers in between his and pulled his hand higher up my chest, relaxing. He shifted a little with me, and suddenly, I could feel his hard length against the back of my pants. I breathed in a little. Ratliff quickly pulled away, and I would admit that I mourned the loss. He leaned his face in closer to me and I could feel his lips brush the top of my ear. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry," he said. As if there were anything to apologize for. "Don't be," I answered.

My phrase had simply oozed sex appeal, though I hadn't intended for it to. He quickly turned me over and ran his hand up my chest, gripping at my shirt. My arm draped off the edge of the bed as his lips met with mine. I was in ecstasy. Ratliff wanted more, though. I felt his hand travel to the hem of my shirt and I lifted my arms for him as we sat up and he easily pulled it off. I caught him looking at me and then smiled as he leaned down over me again.

My hands met at the hem of his shirt, and before I knew it, he had lifted his arms for me. I threw his shirt to the floor and watched him smile. It seemed as though he felt comfortable with me, even after all that had happened in those past few months. His lips traced my jaw line and I forgot my name for a short second. I pushed myself up closer to him in response and he groaned. He pushed himself down closer to me and I smiled. But then, I pushed back up to him and as I tried to adjust, I felt both of our erections grind against one another. He groaned the way people do when they're tired, and I let out a shorter, more affectionate one. I wondered fleetingly why he seemed so exhausted before I felt his hands at my jeans, unbuckling my studded belt. His movements were so quick that I had to bite back the moans that traveled up inside my chest. He bent over me as he yanked my pants down and I laid back into the pillows. I remembered how everyone had complained about how tight I wore my jeans, but Ratliff had never said anything. I felt my jeans stop at my knees and him slide farther down and then grab them in his hands and pull them off. He leaned up and I opened my eyes.

I heard my jeans and my belt hit the floor before I felt Ratliff's face lean oh so close to mine. _Like, damn, he was close_. He captured my lips between his and I quickly brought my hands to his jeans. No way was I going to let this stop. I heard a clink of metal as his belt unbuckled and my fingers slid to his silver button. I quickly had it undone and his jeans to his knees before I was able to have a second thought. Then, he looked down at me. I saw something like pleading in his eyes as he pulled himself off of me and I felt his wrist against my arm. Then, I realized that he was pushing himself off of the bed. I saw him standing with his back to me and I followed him before I really knew what I was doing. Somehow, I kept my hold on his jeans as we walked closer to the center of the room. He turned around to me and I smiled nervously. Slowly, I bent my bare knees as I slid back and balanced on the fronts of my feet. My hands gripped his jeans and pulled them the rest of the way down. I watched and smiled as they pooled at his feet. I kind of laughed when he stepped out of them and kicked them across the floor.

Still leaning back on my knees, I had to bite my lip for a moment. Ratliff's tanned skin was a stark contrast to my own, even in the dim lighting. His leg muscles were clear and prominent and they seemed to taunt me. Out of instinct, I trailed my mouth over his chest. I started directly between his hips, where his abs melted away and his skin came to point down to his length, and then curved slowly all the way up to his lips. I gave him a warm kiss, and he returned it and slid his hand on top of my shoulder. My lips quickly left his mouth and headed for his neck. I had intended to tease him a little, but when that thick, sexy dark skin pushed up into my mouth, I just couldn't resist. I hooked my thumbs into his boxers, remembering to slip my fingers seductively over his hips.

I guess that it worked. He gasped a bit beneath his breath and I could just imagine his eyes flicking open at my touch. Before he could protest, though, I pushed my curved thumbs even farther down and curled his grayish-white boxers off of his hips. He gasped again and I wondered if he felt cold out in the open air like this. My index finger curled around the waistband of his boxers as I trailed them off of his feet and across the floor. Leaning up from my knees, I allowed my hands to slide up the back of his tight calves and curl around his muscular thighs as if they were two adjacent light poles. My thumbs rubbed against his skin as I rested on my knees, my lips parting just in front of his throbbing erection. I tried my best not to smile, because things had been tough for him. Without any warning, which I kind of chided myself for later, I took his thick head just barely into my mouth and then fought down a cough at how _fucking perfect_ he tasted. I slid my mouth just a little deeper, and I heard him moan at the just-enough amount of contact. I slid deeper and suddenly decided to spread my tongue out over just the top bit of his length. He moaned louder then and I felt his hands wrap into my hair with a delicious kind of urgency.

Finally, I began to suck on what I had in my mouth. In the back of my mind, I wondered if it really felt better for him or for me. I had waited so long for this, an amount of time that was undoubtedly longer than he knew. Even now, I was going slowly to see whether everything were okay with him. I bent deeper, and I relished in the feeling of his hands curling into my hair and the sound of his breath panting lightly above me. I thought I felt his toes curling against the floor, too, if my knees were judging it right. I sucked harder when I took even more into my mouth, and I then felt a little nervous at the difference in the level of skill between he and I. _Maybe I was doing it wrong._ He throbbed again, though, and I laughed inwardly at how bad he had really wanted me, maybe even for all of this time. I pushed deeper and he moaned with pleasure. I masked a smile and tried not to let him go, my hands curling impossibly around the backs of his thighs. Finally, I took all of him in, and he gave in and rocked into my mouth with my same, steady rhythm. I could feel him becoming close, and I cupped my lips around him in the heavy unwillingness to let him leave me. That seemed to make it worse on him. I rocked forcefully into him, and it was all too soon that he was moaning my name and begging me to move away. "Ross, I'm going to-" I heard him say, but I just gripped his thighs tighter and pushed myself on him harder, wanting to feel that sweet release into my mouth. To finally have him.

He was eager to let me take him. Despite all of the masks and facades that he drew up whenever needed, he wanted me and I wanted him, and he found that as debilitating as he did attractive. I swallowed all that I could for him, and then I carefully wiped my lips with my hand and stood to meet him. His gaze was dazed and almost senseless, and I could see once again behind his tired and lovingly satisfied eyes that he had wanted this, maybe for longer than I knew. Giving him a wet kiss, I wondered if I hadn't cleaned up well enough. Then, he did the most unexpected thing to me. With everything that had just happened, he licked my lips and trailed his tongue over them. I fell apart on the inside, but it only showed with a small sigh into his mouth as he brought his tongue back in. I kissed him a bit more, and I really shouldn't have been surprised when his hands slid down my sides and stopped themselves at my hips, right on my usual pair of pink and black American Eagles.

But, I was. I sort of jumped and he smiled and asked if it was okay. Of course, I said yes, and I struggled to remember how to breathe when he bent down and pulled the underwear off of my legs. His hands were slow and steady, and I wondered if I would really make it through this. _He seemed so skilled._ I didn't dare guess how many people he had been with just waiting on the right time for me. I reached back, hoping to grab the side of the bed, but it wasn't close enough. So, I gingerly slipped my hands into his almost copper-brown hair. His hands finally came to rest on my soft, white cheeks, and I struggled to fight back a moan with an unabashed smile. He looked up at me, and those perfect brown eyes met mine with passion and intensity before he bent over and I felt my mind go blank.

_Thought one._ His sweet, tight lips curving over my hardened tip. _Madness._

_Thought two._ His perfect tongue sending almost electrical signals throughout my nervous system. The feeling of my body begging to give in under his gentle touch.

_Thought three._ The grab of his hand to the base of my aching cock at just the right interval and his squeeze as I screamed his name and begged him for more of it. His smirk against my hardness.

_Thought four._ The comforting feeling of rocking into him and him equaling my steady beat as though we were one.

_Thought five._ The immeasurable power of releasing into him and feeling him take all of me and lick me and moan into my throbbing, aching bareness.

_Relief._

I slid back against the bed and he leaned over me with a look of desire and lusting that was not entirely un-animalistic. I felt his lips crash down on mine as we sank into the bed together, sideways, and he brought me up into his lap. I think I finally came back to as he carried me over to my pillows and laid me down under him. That same look of desire filled his eyes as he leaned down and kissed me on my lips. Then, it was the only thing touching between us, but I knew that he was just aching for more.

We kissed for a while, both of our passionate sides having been ignited by the night's recent events. Then, I felt him pull away and lean his lips oh so close to my right ear. "I need to-" was all that I had to hear him say before I immediately grabbed his face and pushed him down closer to my legs. He smiled and nodded. I laid my head back and closed my eyes as I felt his lips trail down my abdomen and then I felt him pull away. His cool breath against my bare skin had me nearly screaming, and I was glad when he wrapped his fists around my thighs and pinned my legs to the bed. I was also glad that Mom had had the wisdom and foresight to book us all soundproof rooms. I felt him part my legs a little wider, and I wondered just how far he intended to go with this.

Then, delirium.

I slammed my head back against the pillows as his tongue ran itself up the inside of my entrance and then, slowly, out again. I moaned something like an incoherent sentence, probably a string of curse words, and his breath was still cold as he laughed against me. I twitched at the cool temperature and he gripped my thighs tighter. That only made me moan more. God, I was such a slut for him. I didn't care, though. His tongue massacred my opening, all seductive licks and tight jerks and mind-shattering little hums into my skin. I was breathing heavily as he pulled away and leaned back over me. His right hand gently slid down in between us, and I could never have imagined how good it would feel to have him touch me like that. It was insane. Pure, unadulterated pleasure was all I felt.

He did a sort of scissor-like motion with his fingers inside me and I jerked up onto him. I moaned his name, but it really came out like more of a whimper. He gave a little laugh and asked me if I wanted more of that. "God, yes," I begged him, "please give me more of that." Obliging, he did it again, and I'm fairly certain that I actually screamed for him that time. Or, at least, I could barely hear his light laughing over my sound. He shoved a third finger into my tight opening and I pleaded with him to _fuck me, please, hard and fast and all over this room_. He laughed again and I wondered what it would feel like to have him laughing like that with his tongue inside of me. He pulled out fully and I shivered and whimpered again, mourning the loss of human contact with my middle. I saw him smile and then I watched as he brought his _right_ hand up to his face and licked each one of his fingers. _Each of them. One at a time._ It was so _fucking perfect_. Such a turn-on.

I felt him slide his left hand into my hair and grab it before he yanked my head back against the pillow and then sucked in a quick breath. He bent over and sank his lips into mine, and then he lined himself up over me. I whined when he finally let me breathe, and my arms left the sheets and wrapped instinctively around his waist. He seemed to relax for a moment, feeling my nervous tension as I stared down at his hardened length. He kissed my cheek and I laid my head back against the pillow, closing my eyes. "Will it hurt," I asked him, and I felt him tense up around me. Just from his reaction, I already knew the answer. "Yes," he whined, and he must have been imagining what it would feel like. "But that will only last for a little while." I could feel his breath against my ear. His hand slid down my leg and he parted me farther open. I moaned softly with something akin to fear and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

Closing my eyes, I felt safe with him, and he seemed to know that I did. I felt his knees rub up against mine as he positioned himself and bent down closer to me. I tightened my hands around him before he sank a kiss into my neck and then poised his lips above mine.

Sweetness. Like that feeling that you get when the chord is just right. That was exactly how he felt, except better. He slid into me and I pushed myself farther back into the pillows, unwilling to ever let him go. If there was pain that first time, I didn't notice it. He moaned into my lips, something about _perfect,_ and I agreed mentally that that was exactly how this felt.

My breath hitched as he pulled away from me. His right hand seemed to warn me as it clenched my side. Then, I understood why he had said yes. A burning sensation crept from my entrance all the way up into my chest, and I moaned in pain. I bit my bottom lip, though, and tried to act strong as he slid into me. When he slipped out, it still hurt, but I wasn't going to say anything. Then, he went in again, and my hand immediately reached up and pulled his left hand out of my hair. My fingers slid between his, and he gripped my hand back as I yelped under the pain. I couldn't tell if he liked that sound or hated it.

My clenched fist slammed back into the pillow as he pulled out of me again. I was panting. _Why did this hurt so much? Wasn't it supposed to be perfect? _Then, I felt him slip into me again. _God…_ He was so precise with his movements. So _perfect_, like he'd said. Finally, on that fourth time, the pain was gone and I moaned loudly into his shoulder as he pressed himself into me. I rocked into him, and he kind of half-screamed as he muffled it in my shoulder. "Oh my God," I heard him groan, a beautiful sound that I wanted to hear over and over again. He slid himself out and pushed in again, and I took my chance to groan loudly and wrap him tighter, closer to me. I saw him smile and he gave me a kiss that was so sweet it may as well have been candy. I heard him whine as he pulled out, wanting more but not sure whether to take it, like he was afraid of doing something wrong again.

Kelly had broken up with him a few weeks before, and it had killed him. She said that she 'knew that they would never see each other while we were on tour,' and Ratliff had cried in my arms when he told me about it. That was such bullshit, I thought. We both had the sinking suspicion that she knew that he would never feel about her the way that he felt about me. And I was kind of happy about that. He had never wanted to hurt anyone, and he had told me that he hated himself for not loving her the way that she deserved. I shook my head and reprimanded him. If he loved me like he said he did, then that was all that mattered. He was a wonderful person, and I just wanted him to know it.

I felt Ratliff's breath on my lips as his entire body just barely lingered over me. I begged him to keep going in my head, but I swallowed and choked all of that back as I waited for him. I felt like I could always wait for him, like I would wait forever if I had to. He finally spoke. "Ross, is this okay," he asked. _Dear God,_ of course it was _okay_! "Yes," I screamed. "Ratliff, it's better than okay. It's fucking _perfect_, now _please_, give me more!" My voice had kind of strung together again as I answered him; the need to moan for him like a crazed animal was practically consuming me.

He sighed in relief and then he finally slid in again and I think I fell apart right there. He was huge and thick and perfect and I just wanted to stay like this forever. My hand surged into his hair as I let go of his hand. I almost ripped his hair out of his scalp with my fist. He moaned underneath my pleased screaming and I guessed that he liked it, this pulling thing, so I did it again. _Another thing he liked…_ the rocking. So, I couldn't resist as I pushed myself up into him and heard that pleading little scream like I was all that he ever wanted. And, in that moment, I knew that I probably was.

I smiled.

How could I have ever let Kelly have him?

Besides making him scream for me, the rocking felt irrepressibly perfect on my end. It was like when he had equaled my beat next to the bed, or when we played and I could feel his drums vibrating the floor around me. It was like living in a surround-sound home; it filled you up and broke you down, and in the end, you just wanted more. _I_ _just wanted more_. I rocked into his body again as he shoved into me, and he let out another ravishing scream. I thought I could live off of those if I wanted. He began rocking down on me as his hands latched onto my hips and he pulled me closer to him. God, how I loved that feeling.

He pushed me down into the bed again. He practically filled me up, and I wondered when I last felt like this. Then, I remembered. One night, I had cooked dinner for Ratliff. He had been complaining all day about how hungry he was because 'Kelly wouldn't feed him.' I had laughed particularly hard at that. _Oh, the irony._ Then, I had watched as he scarfed the food down with his fork and looked up at me. I laughed at him and he gave a repressing scoff. "Oh no," he'd said, "Don't you laugh at me. You actually get to eat around here. Plus, it's _really_ good." Then, he just kept shoving more of it into his mouth. Sitting there, I remember letting the dirty thoughts fog up my mind before I managed to suppress them. A happiness entered my chest that I didn't quite know what to do with at the time. He liked it, and I liked that he liked it, and that was all that had mattered.

I felt Ratliff's hand slip down the back of my thigh, but I didn't think much of it. His touch was gentle and I lavished in every second of it. I felt a small push to the back of my knee, but I quietly ignored it. Then, he pulled away from my kiss and groaned into my lips. "Ross..." His hand wrapped around my knee and he brought my leg up so that my knee was positioned beside him. Then, I realized that he wanted me to wrap my legs around him. Of course, I didn't mind. Anything for my little Ellington.

I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my ankles behind his as he moaned into me. I covered more of him that way, and I could feel his thickness slipping deeper into me now. I moaned pretty loudly, too. I saw him close his eyes as he slid his hand back up to my hip. I loved the way his fingers trailed over my skin. Then, _boom_. His hardened tip hit this spot, and I can only give the cliché description that it was mind-blowing. I screamed in pleasure and pushed up for him and I heard him groan and then saw his biceps tensing around me. I felt him throbbing inside of me and I knew that he must be close. He was moaning and whimpering like a puppy and I couldn't help but love that a little bit. I smiled, and then he throbbed even more. Needing him, I rocked up into him and he shoved me down into the bed with his hands. I knew that he was still scared, because he was pulling away then and I wondered why he didn't want this the way that I did. I screamed and begged him and grinded up against him and finally, I got what I wanted. He shoved himself into me and slammed me against the bed and I must've sounded ravenous as I cried out and ached and jumped and screamed and moaned and did everything else for him. He was all that I had ever needed.

I felt his cheek lay against my chest and his slick body fall down on top of me as he pulled himself out, slowly and then all at once. I noticed his hand trembling as he brought my hand up into the air and wrapped his fingers into mine. I did the same, and I stared at our hands, all wrapped up together, as he spoke to me. "That was… I never thought… You're so perfect, Ross." And I knew that he was struggling with the words, _I love you_. Because he didn't know how to say it. Because he was so afraid that something would go wrong if he did. But, I wasn't. "You are too, Ellington," I answered him. And then, "I love you." There was a long moment of comfortable silence between us. Because he knew that I understood why he wouldn't say it. "I love you, too," he whispered, and I had to strain to hear it. "What," I asked him, just to be sure that he had said it. He sat up and stared into my eyes, and I watched his lips as they clearly formed the words, his voice a perfect match for his heartfelt gaze: "I love you." I smiled and set our hands down on my chest. He smiled back and then laid his head down on the pillow next to me. I felt his fingers playing with my hair as I closed my eyes, anticipating what was next.

I could hear our breathing in the silence, mine slowly calming to a muffled heaving and his a light string of pants floating through the air. He pressed a kiss to my temple as I breathed out, and I closed my eyes and nudged into him. He loved when I did that. I liked it, too. I felt his lips caress my hair, and his breath kind of tickled the edge of my scalp, so I laughed a little bit. He laughed then, too. I knew that I wanted to take advantage of that, his unawareness. So, in that very moment, I slid my hand up, wrapped my hands around his arms and rolled him over onto his back, straddling him. He moaned and I saw his head hit the new set of pillows with a kind of urgency that I was proud of.

I smiled down at him. Remembering his actions from before, I grabbed his hair in one hand and slid my free hand down his hip. I turned my arm out and rubbed my open palm over his pelvic muscle without a second thought. He edged up into me, and I smiled again. Then, quickly, my hand was at his entrance, and I was rubbing it open with that same urgency. He jerked up into me and moaned into my ear, and I had the feeling that he wanted this more than he was letting on. So, I teased him a little bit. I slipped the tips of my first two fingers into his opening and copied his scissor motion from before, and damned if he didn't scream like a little girl right then. I laughed and asked him if he liked that. He said_ yes_, but it really sounded more like _please fuck me, baby._ I pulled my hand away, knowing that the action would tease him even more. He moaned, but I paid no attention to it. I was already sliding my lips over his chest and heading for his middle.

He gasped when I sucked on him, licking his entrance with a pleasure that might have been sinful. He screamed when I dipped my tongue farther, and I could feel him gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. That made me smile, and I willed myself to chuckle a little just to see what it would do to him. He writhed under my laughing, his hips twisting and turning against the bed. I licked him again, and he moaned my name with something like severe longing. I continued this for another minute or so, though it felt like much more. Listening to his sounds was both deeply satisfying and terribly unbearable. I wanted him so bad. Finally, I pulled away, and he shoved my hand close to his throbbing opening. I quickly replaced my tongue with my index finger, and he jerked up to me and moaned into my ear. I rubbed him in a little circular pattern, hoping that I was doing this right, and he confirmed my wishes with a short whimper that felt like it shattered my eardrum. I slid a second finger into him and he opened up farther. I cursed under my breath. _Damn._ I had totally forgotten to make him spread out. I really didn't know what I was doing. So, I slid my free hand down his side and placed it on his hip. Maybe next time, I would remember to open him up.

His muscles clenching around me was just about the best thing I had ever felt. He was so tight and needy and perfect and I relished in the thought of what my hardness would feel like inside of him. Maybe he thought of it, too, because he moaned up into my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me when I carefully slid a third finger into him. At this point, I had no idea if I was doing it right, but he didn't seem to care. He was panting and he had started whimpering, and honestly, that sound both attracted and terrified me all at the same time. _What if he was hurting?_ I leaned down and whispered into his ear. I only realized my repetition after I had said it. "Ratliff, is this okay?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and I saw him swallow back a moan as he tried to speak to me. "Yes, Ross. It's perfect. You're doing _great_," he said, and suddenly, I lost all of my fears about talent. But, I was still worried. "But, am I hurting you," I asked, and I saw his chest bounce up and down as he chuckled at me. "No, Ross, not at all," he laughed. "Not yet anyway." I was glad of that, but more than anything, I just liked hearing him say my name, especially right now. I shoved my hands against his walls then, and he moaned with an extra amount of want as I closed my eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips. I pulled away and listened to him panting as he clenched around me. I decided that it was time. Positioning myself, I carefully inched my hand out of him. He moaned in a high pitched-voice and begged me to keep going. "Don't stop," I heard him say, and I swear, I almost took him right there. But, I wanted to wait for him.

"Ratliff," I said, "I'm ready." And I knew that he understood me as he opened his eyes and looked up into mine. His hand drifted to hold my hip and the other cupped the back of my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment and felt his touch before once again meeting his gaze, and he smiled at me. "I am, too," I heard him say, and it was all over from there. The one thing that I did remember then was to reach down and part his legs open with my clean hand and hope that it was enough room to give him comfort. When I slid into him, he immediately rocked up into me, and the friction was a little more than I could handle. I mumbled into his shoulder, a long moan asking him, _Dear God, what **are** you doing,_ and he laughed into my shoulder, undoubtedly smiling. "I'm having sex with you, Ross," I heard him say, "Now, will you please do it back?" I nearly fell over the edge of the bed.

The next few minutes are now a blur that I can only recall in mind-altering shocks. I slammed into him the way that he had into me when he said that, hard and fast and what would have been all over that room, if I could have, and his first scream rang in my ears as I pulled away. Loving that, I did it again, and his voice nearly brought me out of my trance. He was whining, and I thought that he was in pain before I realized that he was mumbling phrases like _oh my god, harder, faster,_ and _more, more, more_ as I pressed into him. I kissed him and indeed did push harder, and then began to accelerate as he pressed his nails into my hip and curled his hand up into my hair. I loved that, and it took me a moment before I realized that he was shaking underneath me. His arms were showing it, and his heart was leaping to the point that I could see it through his chest. _Dear God, Ratliff,_ I thought. _Are you okay?_

I almost stopped, but he begged me to keep going, He wrapped his arm from my hip and around my waist and pushed me into him, deeper. It felt amazing, and I couldn't do anything but moan and give in to him after that. I watched as my little drummer boy fell apart in my arms. He screamed and jerked and moaned and whimpered and, most of all, _shook_ as I pressed myself into him and got closer and closer to my release. I moaned into his ear and he rocked up into me with a new kind of urgency that I will never forget. I felt myself throbbing for him, and he panted and shook as he felt it, too. His arm curled around my slick waist, and I moaned again. And, I really hadn't intended for it to be in his ear, but it was. He screamed at the combined pleasure of it all, and I was once again able to bask in the sound of my name on his lips. "Rooooooss," was all I heard around me, and it was all that I ever wanted to hear again.

I shoved myself in deeper, and I knew that I had hit his end when he screamed the loudest that he had screamed yet. He wrapped his legs all the way up around my hips and begged me for more of it, to _please do it again_ as I pulled almost all the way out of him. I slammed into him again and moaned with him as I hit that sweet spot that I knew he loved and I felt him shiver around me. He screamed and I moaned again and throbbed as I lifted his body off of the bed, wrapping him in my arms and burying my face in his shoulder and finding my release in the middle of his pleasure. It felt warm and perfect and I just wanted more of it, but I knew that he was spent. I gently laid him down on the bed again, even as I was still releasing inside him. He had his eyes closed as he laid back comfortably on the pillow, but he opened them to me when I leaned my face directly over his. I gave him a smile and then a sweet and loving kiss, and he returned it as his hands slid off of my body and collapsed onto the thick mattress. I smiled and held myself as I carefully pulled out of him.

The pillows felt inviting as I laid back down beside him and tried not to think about what might happen tomorrow, what might happen if they all knew. It didn't matter, because I had him and he loved me and that was all that I had ever really cared about. Nothing else mattered anymore. He turned and slid his back against my chest and I kissed his cheek and pulled him in close to me. Smiling, I laid my head against his shoulder and rocked him softly back and forth as he tried to calm his breathing and I drifted off into sleep. Before I closed my eyes, I heard him humming a soft lullaby and felt his hands caressing mine.

And, it felt perfect.

_I_ felt perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**You Could Be the One**

**Part Two – Ratliff's POV**

_Like, damn! You could be the one that could mess me up._

I flopped into the bed and sighed into the darkness around me. It was late, but I was still filled with energy. Ross had played another amazing show tonight, just like he always had. Then, we were all crammed into the tour bus for an unavoidably long drive to the hotel, which had turned out to be even longer when the driver lost his way. I had made an offhanded joke to Ross about how we were all glad that it wasn't him driving. But, I had really done it just to see him smile. God, how I loved that smile. He knew it, but he never seemed to show it. He was probably too scared to, I guess.

After twenty minutes of tweeting and tossing and turning in the large bed, I finally got up and threw on some cologne. We would only be in the hotel for a weekend, and I wanted to make the most of it. Maybe some time with Ross was what I needed. Given my growing erection as I thought about him just lying there alone in such a huge bed, I _knew_ that it was what I needed. Still, it was late, and I didn't want to bother him. So, I ran through the check list in my head.

Riker and Ryland wouldn't understand, Rocky would no doubt be asleep, and I wasn't allowed in Rydel's room. So, I opened my door and made my way down the hallway and towards the elevator. I glanced down at my phone and noticed the late hour. "Ugh." I sighed and hoped that Ross wouldn't be mad at me. It would be worth it to see him alone, though. He had been so sweet to me when Kelly had left. I could still feel his strong arms wrapping around me from when I had cried to him about it. I had just felt like I was a horrible person for not loving her. But, he had assured me otherwise. He said that I was a wonderful person because I loved _him_, and I had suddenly realized that he had noticed all of my forlorn glances and subtle nuances. I just couldn't help it then, I made it our first kiss, and easily one of the best days of my life, because he kissed back.

Knocking on the door, I couldn't help but hang my head. The worry slipped into my mind again that he might get mad at me for interrupting his down time. I heard the door open, and he greeted me with his usual cheerfulness. I greeted him back and asked if I could come in with a knot balling up in my chest. All of my worries melted away when he gave me the sweetest answer I could imagine: "Of course." I repeated the phrase in his mesmerizing voice over and over again in my head as I slipped inside and carefully shut the door behind myself. His lamp was on, and I watched him sink into the bed. Without a second thought, I followed him. The comforters were thick and heavy in my hands as I crawled under them and into the middle of the bed. I wanted to be closer to him. _Call me criminal_.

I settled myself into the pillows and he turned out the light, not forgetting to ask if I wanted to talk. I mumbled, "It doesn't matter," and then I wondered if he could hear me. He sank into the bed and I couldn't resist wrapping my arm around him. I knew I should be careful because of my excited state, but I just couldn't help it. I felt his strong arm wrap around mine and I smiled. He seemed to take pleasure in lacing his fingers into mine and sliding my hand up his chest. _This couldn't be more perfect,_ I thought. That is, until I moved.

He had been adjusting, and I had squirmed a little with him before I realized that I hadn't judged my distance all too well. I felt my hard cock press up against his pants and I quickly pulled away in surprise. No doubt, he was surprised, too. Dear God, what was he going to think? I leaned in and tried to get close to his ear. "I'm sorry," I said, and I hoped that he would forgive me. Till he blew my mind.

"Don't be," he said, and I couldn't resist the urge to flip him over and run my opened palm up his chest, gripping at his shirt. He was just so damned fit. I kissed his lips, and he seemed to relax underneath my touch. _Good,_ I thought. _Then he'll be ready for later._ Oh, my God. My mind was racing to places that I thought it should _not_ be. Nevertheless, I hungrily reached down and took the hem of his shirt in my hand. I tossed it to the floor as we sat up. I stared at his figure in the faint moonlight. _Damn,_ he was just so good-looking. I looked up and saw him eyeing me as I admired him. He had caught me. Oh, well. He smiled at me and I kind of forgot my name for a second. Ha-ha. Like that song off of the album.

His hands traced my abdomen as they met to pull my shirt off and I willingly held my arms above my head. He threw my shirt to the floor and I smiled at his haste. After feeling his hands against my clothed chest, I kind of wanted to tease him a little bit. I ran my lips over the line of his tight jaw and I felt him push his hard cock up into my thigh. I groaned as I thought about how many inches that might be. I pushed my hands into his thighs to open them and pressed myself against his right thigh. I fought back a moan as I leaned up, away from him. I bent down again. He moved and I wasn't even thinking about it.

Eight inches. Eight. That was how many I knew - _at least_ - had to be hiding under those maddeningly tight jeans as they pressed into me. I swallowed a bit before allowing a loud groan to escape from the back of my throat. I wanted him so bad; he didn't even know how much. His returning groan sent me directly into unbuttoning his jeans. I worked with the belt first and then slid my thumb under the silver button and unsnapped it. His zipper wasn't easy, but I managed and bent over him to yank his jeans down. I found no trouble in getting them off of his knees, and I purposefully threw them with his belt to the floor just to watch his reaction. He seemed surprised, but he shouldn't have been. He knew that I wanted him. He had known all along.

I leaned quickly back over him and brought him into a kiss that I swear literally attacked my senses, even though I had initiated it. I felt his hands come together at my belt and I nearly groaned right into his lips. I bit back all of the threatening noises as he worked his hands over my jeans, sliding them around like he knew what he was doing. Ross hadn't had any experiences like this before, or so he had told me. We had always found it very easy to talk with each other about these kinds of things. I think maybe that we knew all along that we wanted to be together, and we had just never said it. He slid my jeans to my knees and the cold air hit me, and it only served to make things worse.

God, I wanted to just bite him and let him scream my name and… Whew, I had to get up, or else I was just going to take him right there. He followed me somewhat like a child; his hands were still clinging to my jeans as I walked. I smiled when I turned around to see him standing there, all blonde hair and bright eyes and wide smiles. Then, he was on his knees and pulling my jeans down and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning for him. I kicked my jeans to the side and he gave a cute little laugh. He wanted me, and that made me even harder for him. I felt his warm breath against my chest as he slid his lips up my skin and brought them slowly to my mouth. I kissed him back eagerly as I slipped my hand around his neck, resting it on his shoulder. He bent down to my neck and I moaned as he sucked on my skin with the implied intention of leaving a mark there. Then, his long hands spread themselves over my pelvis and all that I could feel was his thumbs hooking into my shorts and the cool air that entered there. I gasped in surprise and pleasure, but he just kept on. His mind-blowingly perfect hands curled my boxers off with an inhumane amount of sex-appeal. I quickly stepped out of them and then felt those same hands curl around my thighs and hold me still. Dear God, was he really?

_Yes._

His lips curved over the edge of my tip and I felt a fiery sensation of longing curling up inside of my chest. My fingers positively quivered at my side. He took my head into his mouth and I choked back a yell with a partly gentle moan as he sucked on it. He took in more and then sent his tongue over my head and some of my skin. I practically screamed. My hands immediately wrapped themselves up in his short hair and pulled on it. I needed him, wanted to have every inch of him that I could possibly get. My entire body was begging him for more. He finally began to suck on me and I almost couldn't take how perfect it all felt. He bent deeper, and I just wished that he would go faster. I could hear myself panting as I curled my hands further into his hair and hoped that he would take the hint. He bent even deeper, and I throbbed underneath his curling tongue. He just kept pushing deeper and deeper and all I could do was moan for him.

Finally, he had all of me inside him and I just rocked forward and let the feeling wash over me. I could feel that I was close, and he closed his lips around me and cupped them there like he wasn't willing to leave. I moaned in what sounded somewhat like pain and then looked down at him. "Ross," I panted. "Ross, you need to- Unnh." He rocked into me and I closed my eyes and threw my head back. I couldn't even get out a full sentence. He kept pushing down on me and I started whimpering and begging him to move, I didn't want to –Oh, my God– hurt him. Finally, I knew that I was on the very edge of spilling over, and I pleaded his name one last time. "Ross, I'm going to-" But, all he did was wrap his hands tighter around my thighs and suck me even harder into him. That was it.

He swallowed like a pro and I truly wondered if he really knew what he was doing behind all of that exterior façade. I bit my lip as I throbbed and jerked for him, moaning his name, and probably a few other choice words into oblivion. When he pulled off of me, I was still panting, and I opened my dazed eyes to vaguely see him wiping his mouth with his hand and standing to meet me. I remember languidly draping my hand back around his neck and opening my mouth as he kissed me. My taste was still there. I slid my tongue over his lips and then slowly trailed off of them. I wanted to taste what he felt like with my taste on him. Even if it would only be for the moment. His lips were perfect. If he thought they were ordinary, they were anything but. Every time I would see them, my heart would leap just a little bit further out of my chest. In some ways, it was like he was always carrying my heart around with him. Or, rather that he _was_ it.

He sighed into my mouth and I slid my hand around his waist in an attempt to stay grounded. We kissed for a bit, and I savored the feeling of it. Then, I knew that it was my turn. I slid my hands down his sides to his pink American Eagles and he jumped a little at my touch. I smiled reassuringly and was certain to make eye contact with him. "Ross, is this okay," I asked him, and he nodded in response. "Yes." His voice was a shrill bit of a whine amongst the open silence. I maintained eye contact with him for a moment more, but I didn't see any hesitation in his gaze. I wanted to be certain then, because I didn't think that I would be able to stop myself after this. Bending down, I carefully slid his underwear off of him. I felt his hands flail a little bit for something to hold on to, but the bed wasn't close enough for his reach. Then, I felt him slip his hands into my hair and I swear, I almost moaned for him. How perfect _that _would have been. I held him still and looked up into his eyes, this time with passion and longing. I saw that perfectly happy smile, and I just couldn't help but smile, too. Finally, I bent over and leaned in for the hardened tip at my lips.

He was perfect. And, when I say that, I don't mean it in the cliché, "he was so perfect for me," kind of way. I mean that every single contour of his body fit perfectly with mine. I curled my lips around his tip and his fingers curled into my hair. He grabbed at me with an urgency that I hadn't fully expected. I looked up to see his eyes shut tight and his teeth grinding against his lip. It was obvious to me that there was insanity there, hidden just below the surface.

I lowered myself deeper and I heard him suck in a breath between his teeth. He must have been tense, because his muscles were tightening continuously underneath me. I rubbed all around his legs to get him to calm down, and that was when he started moaning for me. I loved that sound. It was like he was filling up the air with music that I had never heard before and I just wanted to hear over and over again. I sent my tongue over half of his length, and he throbbed underneath me. I was surprised that he was doing it so fast, but I was happy that I could please him so much. I licked deeper and took in more of him, and he continued to jerk a little inside of me. Then, I ran my hand up the inside of his leg and gave him a grab at his base, just to see what it would do to him. I smirked when he let out a scream. His voice trickled out in a thought-suppressing moan. "Ratliff, please, do it again," he begged. I immediately obliged and listened to him as he screamed for me, my eyes fluttering shut and my lips wrapping around his perfect erection. He finally gave in and began to rock into me as I sucked on him, his breaths all heaving pants and ear-splitting moans. I could feel him tensing underneath me, could tell that he was close as he panted my name and begged me not to stop. I wasn't planning to. He pushed up on his feet and honestly, I nearly choked on him as he pressed against the back of my throat and whined for me. I licked him softly and tried to edge him into his release. I wanted to taste that salty sweetness on my lips like he had on his. He shuddered once as he came for me and I licked him and swallowed his release past my tongue. He tasted amazing, and I moaned as he rocked with me and pushed his jerking hardness into me. I sucked all of him down into my mouth and hummed at the feeling of it all. I was lost in him. Lost in the smell of his cologne and his aftertaste and the softness of his skin underneath my hands. And then, I realized that lost was all that I had ever wanted to be.

He finally relaxed underneath me after a bit, and I slid my mouth off of him carefully and then slowly stood to meet him. I still felt a little bit dazed, and I saw that he did, too as he slid back against the bed and waited for me to join him. I just wanted more of him. My lips crashed down onto his as soon as he had had a good breath, and I picked him up in my arms and carried him into the bed. He looked mystical lying there, all shrouded in half-moonlight, all pale and bare beneath me. I gave him a look of desire as I leaned down over him and once again kissed his lips. He tasted sweet, and I gripped the nearby sheets in my hand as he opened his mouth up for me. My tongue darted immediately in, and he played with it for a while before I knew that I couldn't handle the wait any longer. I remembered our lack of materials and leaned down closer to his ear.

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before he was pushing me closer to his entrance and I was smiling like an idiot. I nodded in agreement and traced my lips over his chest before I pulled away. My breath must have caught him, because he moaned pretty loud and writhed against the bed. I had to wrap my hands around his thighs and press him into the bed just to get him still. Ross had always been active. He would never stop tapping his feet or drumming the tabletops or just generally moving to keep a rhythm going, and tonight was no exception. I held him down and parted him open a little wider before I bent over him.

"Motherfuck, Ratliff," I heard him string together on a moan, and I couldn't help but give a small laugh. He was just so damned cute. _Oh, now he had me cussing. Oh, well._ He twitched underneath me and I wrapped my hands tighter around his thighs, not wanting to let him go. He moaned again and it was devoid of language as I pushed my tongue further into him. I wanted to make sure that he was good and wet, because I knew that this was his first time and that there was going to be pain. I kind of whimpered at that, the thought that I would have to cause him pain before it could get better. He didn't deserve that. The idea pushed me further into preparing him, licking and pressing and making sure that every inch of him was covered. I moaned at his taste and he jerked a few times underneath me. He wanted me, and that kind of broke me every time I saw it.

I pulled away, though part of me wanted to continue that forever. My hand quickly slid down in between us. I knew that I would have to get him open before I went in, or else this would _not _go well. He was already panting as I leaned down over him. His back arched into me as soon as I had one finger in, and I felt his flattened chest grinding up against my newly hardened cock. I groaned and he whimpered underneath me. He wanted more of it. I didn't hesitate to slip a second finger in and begin rubbing around inside him, exploring the tight folds of the one and only Ross Lynch. I began doing the easy little scissor move that everybody seems to love, and he took me by surprise. He moaned and whimpered my name loudly and it made me laugh to think that I had broken him so easily. I asked him, "Do you want more of that?" He begged me, _yes, please, give me more,_ and I just snapped to attention and did as he asked. He screamed then, a pleased groan that filled my eardrums and made me shudder. I laughed at his one weakness and pressed the last finger into him before he was panting little pleading words into my ears.

"Ratliff! Unnh… Fuck me, please! Hard and fast and all over this room." I laughed at him, he had no idea how badly I had wanted to do that to him for days now. I finally pulled my hand out of him and began to line myself up over him. He shivered underneath me and I just couldn't wait to get inside of him and watch him come apart for me. I licked the taste of him off of my hand and let him watch as he gave me the look that told me that he just loved it. Then, I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back against the pillow in my haste as I leaned over him. I breathed in quickly and kissed him and he whined when I finally let up. I felt his arms wrap around my hips, and then I realized that he was staring down at my naked body, at my bare length. I immediately relaxed. I wanted to make this easier for him, not harder. I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and he laid his head back against the pillow. "Will it hurt," he asked, and I whined as my mind drifted to how tight he was and the sounds that he would make for me, and…

"Yes," I managed to press out an answer. I leaned in to his ear in the hope that my words would seem more comforting. "But that will only last for a little while." I slid my hand down his side and parted his legs just to the point that they needed to be, showing him just how big I was. He gave a small moan and I leaned up and gently kissed his lips. I looked for any sign of hesitation there, any bit of fear or worry in his returning kiss, and found none. _Finally_, we were ready.

I felt him grip my hips in his hands, no doubt nervous over his first time. I was so glad that I was getting to share this with him. I pressed a kiss onto his neck and sucked on it a little as I finished lining myself up over him. Then, I poised myself over his lips and waited for the returning sounds as I pressed myself into him. Oddly enough, it was actually me who made the sounds on that first push. He was so delicate and he fit so well around me and I moaned into his lips: "Oh my god, you're so perfect." He pressed himself into the pillows and I smiled as I let him adjust to me.

Then, I had to grip his side. This next one would be tough, and I wanted him to be ready. I felt his breath hitch and then I slid into him again. I watched as he bit his lip and shut his eyes, but he barely made any sound. Then, I pulled out and he exhaled underneath me. I slid in again, and his hand immediately grabbed mine. His fist clenched around mine and he made a little yell, and I felt so bad that he had to go through such pain for me. His hand hit the pillow as I pulled out of him again, and I smiled widely knowing that he would soon be out of his pain.

I slid into him again and he moaned for me. It was so loud that he had to hide it in my shoulder. Then, he rocked up into me and I moaned louder and pressed my lips into the crook of his neck. "Oh my god," I heard myself say, and I immediately pulled away and pushed into him again, this time faster. I felt his hands paw at my back and his strong arms wrap me tighter. I smiled in love and kissed his soft, sweet lips. I whined for him as I pulled away because _well, was he really as ready as he said he was?_

I breathed for a moment as I leaned over him, waiting. "Ross, is this okay," I asked him, and I never would have thought that he would scream for me the way that he did. "Yes! Ratliff, it's better than okay," I remember him saying. "Now _please_, give me more!" I sighed with leisure. I couldn't wait any longer. I slid into him again, and his moans and cries filled my ears as he finally fell apart, all for me. His first moan was delicious, so full of pleasure. And then, it got louder: "Nnn-" His breath caught a little and then: "Mmm," his voice was whimpering and screaming for me. "Oh my god, yes! Ratliff, more! Do it again!"

_Oh, God. Please just say it again, Ross. Just say it again. _

He pulled on my hair and rocked into me and I just couldn't help but scream for him. He was so sexy, so willing, and he just wouldn't stop. I kissed him and he rocked into me again. I screamed as my voice crept higher and I grabbed him tightly in my hands. I shoved him into the bed and pushed in deeper, loving every bit of him and how he felt, how he moved with me and equaled me and made everything feel perfect. As he rocked with me, I felt him getting tighter, and I knew that I needed more room. I slid my hand down his thigh and gently pushed the back of his knee up, towards me. He didn't budge, and I groaned as I pulled my lips away from his: "Ross…" I pushed his knee up, and he took the hint and hooked his ankles behind mine. I moaned at the new space, and I slipped farther into him and closed my eyes as I listened to him crying out for me. Then, I gripped him in my hand and hit the very end of his opening. He screamed and I relished in it. I groaned when he pushed up into me. My body tensed as I throbbed and edged closer to my release. He rocked up into me again and I could already feel myself shaking.

I pushed him away because _God, I was so close,_ and I just didn't know if he was ready for it. His screaming voice was like music to my ears. "No, no, please, Ratliff, don't stop," and it was all that I had ever wanted to hear. I slammed myself into him, all the way, hard and fast like he had wanted, and I let him fall apart in my hands. And, truthfully, I was falling apart, too. Because right then, I came inside him and I let the warmth just overtake me as I laid my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat and his panting breaths. I collapsed onto him, and I vaguely remember pulling out and being careful not to hurt him. He moaned for me and I closed my eyes and savored the sound.

Then, I wrapped my fingers into his and breathed slowly as I tried to calm my heart rate. "That was-" I started, but it sounded too cliché, too easy to say, and not good enough for him. So, I tried again. "I never thought-" But, maybe that would hurt him, too, saying, _I never thought that you could love me like that. _I said the best the thing that I could: "You're so perfect, Ross," because I didn't know how to say, "I love you." Because, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I didn't- I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want him to be hurt the way that I had been. An air of understanding fell between us as I waited for him to reply. "You are too, Ellington," he said. Then, a pause, and, "I love you." I stared at his chest and resolved to make him happy, to be honest with him and not care what happened afterwards. "I love you, too," I heard myself saying, and then I realized that it had only come out as a whisper. He asked, "What," and I sat up to stare into his eyes. "I love you, too," I answered, and he smiled at me and rested our hands against his chest. I smiled back at him and then laid down beside him. My open fingers slipped into his hair and I gazed at it and relished in the fact that it looked like sex. Relished in the fact that _I_ had done that to him. He huffed in and out and I watched his chest rise and fall in the quiet darkness.

I gave him a gentle kiss on his temple and he nudged himself into me. I smiled. My breath must have caught his skin when I pulled away. He laughed, and I immediately remembered him as a kid, laughing in that cute, little high-pitched way that he did. I laughed, too, and I barely noticed what he was doing. Out of nowhere, he grabbed my arms and rolled me over, and I moaned for him because _he was doing this_ and _God, we were doing this_ and I just didn't know what else to do.

My head sank into the pillow and his hand raced into my hair. I felt him grip my hair in his fingers as his right hand slid seductively down my pelvis. I pushed myself up to him, but he ignored me and dipped it deeper. I moaned up into his ear when I felt his hand at my entrance. He dipped the edges of his first two fingers into me and I screamed as he split them apart and rubbed carefully against my folds. I heard him laughing gently above me. "Do you like that, Ratliff," he asked, and I whined because it was all that I could do. "Yes…" I sounded like a love drunk teen, but he pulled away and I moaned for him even more.

His lips slid down my chest and my eyes shot open. "Nnnn, Uhhh-" His tongue slid up my entrance and down it again and I gasped and then moaned and grabbed the sheets, shutting my eyes in lust. He slid in deeper and I screamed as his taste buds practically raped my smooth skin. He chuckled a little and I basically squirmed underneath him. Hell, I did squirm. God, _what _was so damned funny? He slid his tongue into me again and I moaned his name with a kind of pain that begged him to never leave me. "Roooooss…" He held me still and my fists balled up in the sheets as his lips draped over my skin and his tongue sent electrical signals throughout my nerves. He pulled away after a while, and I quickly managed to push his hand towards my throbbing bareness. His finger slid in between my legs, and I moaned and jerked as it pressed into my tight entrance. He moved in slow circles, and I whimpered needily into his ear. His middle finger slid into me then, and I moaned again and opened my legs a little more. He cursed softly underneath his breath and then slid his hand down my side.

I found it hard to believe that he didn't have any experience with the way that he worked his fingers inside of me. I didn't even have to tell him what to do before he found all of my pleasure points and I was moaning like crazy underneath him. Beneath all of that, I told myself that we would have to have a long conversation about how he had been lying to me for all of these years as soon as this was over. Then, I forgot all of that. Because he was sliding a third finger into me and it felt perfect and I just moaned and whimpered and wrapped my arms around him and forgot that the world around us existed for a minute. I begged myself to know what his cock would feel like inside of me, grinding against me and pulsing and making me wet again, for the third time tonight. God, we were such animals. But, I didn't care. I loved being his animal, even just for tonight. Then, he really confused me.

"Ratliff, is this okay?"

What? Seriously? _What_ could he be worried about? Oh, well. He was young and inexperienced when it came to this. I had to choke back a moan just to answer him. "Yes, Ross. It's perfect. You're doing _great_." I tried to console him, but he still felt tense above me. "But, am I hurting you," I heard him ask, and I just couldn't help but laugh openly at that. _Damn!_ He was doing the exact opposite. I belayed his fears and then I felt his hand rub against my walls and all could do I was moan and grab him and hope that it would never end. He kissed me and I panted heavily when he finally let me breathe. Then, his hand was pulling out, and I just couldn't take it. I moaned and cried out and begged him not to stop but he kept pulling out anyway. "No, no, no," was all I could keep repeating. My ankles wrapped around his and I pulled him closer and heard myself groan out a harsh, "Don't stop!"

He didn't listen.

Then, I heard his soft voice against my ears. I suddenly realized that he had lined himself up over me. "Ratliff," he said, "I'm ready." And my heart leapt and my limbs froze as he leaned up and my eyes met with his. Then, I wrapped my arm around his neck and cupped his hip in my hand. "I am, too," I said, and I felt his hand open me up a little farther, as if he were worried about it. Honestly, I was, too. He was huge, and I had always been small-built and fragile. When he slid into me, I immediately moaned and rocked up into him at the deeply satisfying feeling of his length. He half-scoffed at me and asked me what I was doing. I laughed as I formed my response, half-joking and half-needing more of him. "I'm having sex with you, Ross. Now, will you please do it back," I answered. He stumbled a little as if my words had surprised him.

Then, he slammed me back against the bed, and my shoulder-blades rubbed with the headboard as he shoved into me and I screamed in pleasure. His hands clenched my sides and I begged him to go faster, hit it harder, do it deeper, _please!_ He did everything I asked, and my nails dug into him as my arms began to shake with the pure pleasure of it all. I felt him slowing down, and my heart skipped a beat for him. I begged him, "No, no, no, please, keep going! Don't stop!" I pulled him closer and felt him slip in deeper and then he moaned and gave in to me and I think I fell apart for him right there.

He moaned down into my ear and I rocked up into him so much harder. He pressed into me, and I could feel him throbbing and myself shaking as I panted into the hot, sweaty air. I curled my free arm around his waist, and he moaned into my ear a second time, and that finally broke me as I screamed for him and let him hear his name echoing across the room.

Soon, he hit the spot that made me scream and beg him for more and wrap my legs around him and leave scratches on his back that I was certain that he would feeling in the morning. Then, he slammed into me again, and he hit that sweet spot once more. I moaned and I heard him moan, too, as he pulled away from me. He pushed into me again and that was really all it took. I just shivered and shook because I had finally gotten what I wanted. My voice crept up from a moan to a loud scream as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, burying his face into my shoulder and releasing his warmth into me. I felt him gently lay me down against the bed as he still finished and I opened my eyes to see him smile and kiss me sweetly on the lips. My arms collapsed down onto the bed, and he smiled again as he carefully pulled himself out of me.

I felt him lay down beside me on my pillows, and I slowly turned and slid my back against him, wanting to be as close to him as I could, to savor this moment as much as I possibly could. He kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me as close as_ he_ possibly could. I wrapped my hands over his as his head rested against my shoulder and he began to rock me softly back and forth. I hummed a gentle lullaby as my breathing slowed down and I caressed his hands let him fall fast asleep.

Looking back now, I can thank Kelly for breaking my heart the way that she did back then, because that was how I became infinitely closer to Ross.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh. my. gosh. 543 views in ONE MONTH! :D And the reviews! They are just lovely. God bless all of you. And especially you, Nin930. ;) **

**On that note, I am SO SO SO sorry that it took so long for me to finish Chapter 2! I was just so incredibly busy and distracted (which is never good for writers). **

**I am currently working on some One Direction fan fictions, so you should check those out, too, and thanks for reading! **

**By the way, PLEASE leave a review! You could also PM me, or DM me on Twitter ( KellyLovesR5 ) if you would like. Thanks!**


End file.
